Roderick Meeks
Roderick Meeks ist ein Schüler an der William McKinley High School und hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Verlierer wie Ich. Er wird von Noah Guthrie dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Sechs' In Verlierer wie Ich sieht man ihn in der Cafeteria mit einem Tablett, beladen mit sechs Grünkohlen, stehen. thumb|left|Roderick wird von Rachel angesprochenIn Homecoming hört Rachel Berry ihn singen und versucht, ihn zu finden. Während Take On Me zieht Rachel ihn von seinem Sitzplatz in der Cafeteria und er beginnt zu tanzen. Kurz darauf läuft er auf den Gängen der McKinley und einige Sportler kleben ihn einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift "breite Ladung" auf den Rücken. Roderick erzählt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er ein Zwölftklässler ist, der die Schule gewechselt hat und Musik sein einziger Freund ist, es aber nicht schaden würde, ein paar echte Freunde zu finden. Rachel bemerkt, wie er die Anmeldeliste für den Glee Club betrachtet und versuch ihn anzuwerben; jedoch wirkt sie viel zu selbstbewusst und verschreckt Roderick so. thumb|left|Mustang SallySpäter hören die Absolventen ihn singen und finden ihn in der Bücherei vor. Erst denkt Roderick, dass sie gekommen sind, um ihn zu verprügeln, doch sie sagen ihm, dass er etwas Besonderes ist und sie ihm im Glee Club wollen. Sie sagen, dass Glee für Außenseiter da ist und dazu neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Roderick bewirbt sich mit Mustang Sally an und Rachel verkündet, dass er angenommen ist. thumb|Jane und Roderick sind die neuen Mitglieder im Glee ClubKurt Hummel bringt später Rachel zu Roderick, der sich im Auditorium befindet. Sie sagt ihm, dass Jane Hayward nun auch Mitglied im Glee Club ist. Als sich Blaine Anderson, Kurt und Rachel deswegen streiten, will Roderick gehen, die anderen lassen ihn aber nicht. Später sitzt er gemeinsam mit Jane im Chorraum, als Santana Lopez die Zwillinge Mason McCarthy und Madison McCarthy herbeibringt. Am Ende der Episode singt er zusammen mit den New Directions und den Absolventen in Home. thumb|left|You Learn/You’ve Got a FriendRoderick ist in Mashup zuerst im Chorraum zu sehen und wie der Rest verwirrt, als Kurt und Rachel die Wochenaufgabe nicht erklären können. Ebenso ist er bei Brittanys und Santanas Performance zu Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move dabei und fragt, als Santana Brittany einen Heiratsantrag macht, was passiert, worauf Puck ihm antwortet, einfach mitzumachen. Er sieht sich Janes and Masons Duett Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head over Feet in der Aula an und bejubelt die beiden. Mit den anderen Neulingen ist er wieder in der Aula, wenn die Absolventen für sie You Learn/You've Got a Friend singen. thumb|"Wir sind aufgeschmissen"In Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 ist Roderick mit den anderen New Directions im Chorraum, wenn Kurt und Rachel verkünden, dass sie die Songs für die Invitationals ausgewählt haben. Er hinterfragt, ob sie nicht zwölf Mitglieder brauchen, worauf Rachel erzählt, wie gut ihre Konkurrenz ist, was ihn zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, dass sie "aufgeschmissen" sind. Später sieht er sich zusammen mit den anderen den Auftritt von Vocal Adrenaline in der Aula an. Er sitzt neben Jane und sieht während Whip It beschämt aus. thumb|left|Father FigureRoderick ist in Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 zuerst in der Aula nach der Performance von Vocal Adrenaline zu sehen sowie dem Auftritt der Warblers. Später ist er im Chorraum, als Kitty die neue Notenblätter verteilt. Als er er seins erhält, will er wissen, warum sie nicht das tun, was sie geprobt haben, worauf Rachel ihm antwortet, dass ihre Rachel Bruno Mars-Setlist zu vorhersehbar war. Jane stimmt ihm zu und äußert, dass sie nicht genug Zeit für die Wochenaufgabe haben. Anschließend tritt Spencer dem Glee Club bei und Roderick und die anderen heißen ihn willkommen. Bei den Invitationals performen die New Directions It Must Have Been Love, Father Figure und All Out of Love, womit sie gewinnen, was Roderick und die anderen sichtlich freut. Als der Glee Club die ihre Trophäe in den Schrank stellen, kommentiert Spencer, dass sie nicht eccht ist, was Kitty eine Rede darüber halten lässt, Dinge nicht herabzusetzen, wobei sie auf Roderick als "fettes Kind" hinweist. Danach bedankt er sich bei Kurt und Rachel dafür, so tolle Lehrer zu sein und sie feiern das mit einem Showkreis. thumb|Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do)In Was die Welt jetzt braucht ist Roderick im Chorraum, wenn Kurt und Rachel die Wochenaufgabe verkünden und ist begeistert, als Mercedes als Vcoal Coach der New Directions vorgestellt. Von ihr wird er zusammen mit den Absolventen- und New Directions-Jungs angeworben, ihr dabei zu helfen, Rachel davon zu überzeugen, zum Broadway zurück zu kehren, weshalb er mit den Jungs Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do) singt. Des Weiteren singt er im Hintergrund von Alfie und What the World Needs Now mit und ist mit den anderen danach in Wills Wohnung, um mit dort Brittanys und Santanas Verlobung zu feiern. thumb|left|Roderick auf Rachels PartyRoderick ist in Verwandlung mit dem Rest der New Directions im Chorraum, wo Kurt verkündet, dass aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Rachels Elternhaus verkauft wird und ihr das schwer zu schaffen macht, "Transitioning", also Übergang, das Thema ist. Des Weiteren wird eine Abschiedsparty in Rachels Keller veranstaltet, wofür Duettpartner via des "musikalischen Rads des Schicksals" ausgelost werden. Er wird von Mercedes gedreht, die ihn am Anfang nicht kennt, sich dann aber freut und mit ihm abklatscht, als er erklärt, dass er Roderick ist. Auf Rachels Party singen die beiden All About That Bass. Während Somebody Loves You verkleidet sich und Jane macht ein Foto von ihnen. Im Anschluss sieht er sich Time After Time an und applaudiert für Rachel und Sam. thumb|Roderick tanzt mit MadisonIn''' Eine Hochzeit' trägt Roderick mit den anderen New Directions Artie in die Scheune, wo Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit stattfindet. Er sieht sich die Zeremonie an und tanzt während ''Hey Ya!. Er klatscht für die Mütter und Troubletones nach deren Performance zu I'm So Excited und tanzt dann mit Madison während Our Day Will Come. thumb|left|Roderick wird von Sue zusammengestauchtRoderick wird in Kinderstar zusammen mit anderen männlichen Schülern, darunter auch Alistair und Spencer während des Sportunterrichts von Sue angeschrieen. Er hat Probleme bei den Sit-Ups und fällt vom Seil, welches er versucht hochzuklettern, während ihm die anderen zusehen. Coach Beiste versucht Sue dazu zu bringen, sich zurück zu halten, doch sie besteht darauf, dass er erneut hochklettert und außerdem seine Hose hochzieht, damit seine "Hinternfalte" nicht zu sehen ist, was die anderen zum Lachen bringt und Roderick sichtlich betrübt. Danach kommt Spencer zu ihm und äußert, dass es ein Poblem gibt, nämlich sein Gewicht. Roderick entgegnet, dass Spencer ihm vielleicht helfen könnte, welcher äußert, dass es ihn nicht umbringen würde, keine Gummibären mehr zu essen. Roderick geht frustiert ins Klassenzimmmer und setzt sich neben Allister, als Spencer zu ihm stößrt und versucht mit Alistair zu flirten und ein Gespräch in Ganz zu bringen. thumb|Roderick ist von Spencers Verhalten verwirrtRoderick ist verwirrt, da Spencer gemein zu ihm war und ihn jetzt "Kumpel" nennt und außerdem meint, dass sie Freunde sind und die ganze Zeit zusammen trainieren. Nachdem Alistair gegangen ist, will Roderick wissen, ob Spencer mit seinem Freund geflirtet hat, worauf Spener entgegnet, dass er dass das nicht verstehen würde, da er kein Spieler ist. Roderick erwidert, dass wenn das seine Art zu flirten ist, er kein Spieler sondern ein Leisetreter ist. Danach sieht er sich Myrons Performance von Lose My Breath in der Aula an und ist beeindruckt, was sich aber ändert, als dieser seine Tänzer anschreit und feuert. Zusammen mit Spencer wird er von Mason in den Umkleideraum gebracht, weil er ihre Hilfe braucht, da Madison ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelt. Mason will, dass einer der beiden sie zu einem Date einlädt, damit sie abgelenkt ist, so dass er mit Jane ausgehen kann. Spencer lehnt aus offensichtlichen Gründen ab und auch Roderick verneint sofort, da Mason ihnen gerade erzählt hat, wie verrückt seine Schwester war. Roderick ist weniger begeistert, wenn Rachel und Will den New Directions erzählen, dass sie auf Myrons Bar Mizwa auftreten werden und tut sich mit Jane für die Aufgabe zusammen. Er ist mit Spencer zu sehen, der ihn dazu bringen will, das Seil hochzuklettern und von ihm wie ein thumb|left|Roderick sagt Spencer die MeinungDrillsergeant angeschrieen wird, da er es nicht einmal versuchen würde und ein Waschlappen ist. Roderick sagt ihm, dass ihm das nicht hilft und schon sein ganzes Leben damit aufgezogen wird. Als Spencer meint, dass er nicht ins Football Team könnte, weil er fett und faul ist, kontert Roderick, dass niemand Spencer näher kommen will, weil er ein "Arsch" ist und geht. Er wird von Mr. Schue gefragt, ob er ok ist, aber Roderick antwortet nicht, sondern geht einfach weiter. Er bekommt von Mason gesagt, dass sie die Partner tauschen und Roderick mit Madison singen wird, was er ablehnt, doch Mason lässt ihn einfach stehen, während Jane meint, dass es für alle einfacher ist, wenn sie einfach mit Roderick singt. Er sieht sich Spencers Song Friday I'm In Love im Chorraum und klatscht danach langsam. Als Will vorschlägt, anderen Sänger wie Jane und Roderick einzubringen und Spencer antwortet, dass es ihn nicht stört mit anderen zu singen, außer Roderick, der ein "Aussteiger" ist, argumentiert Roderick dagegen, dass Spenccer versuchen könnte, nicht thumb|Roderick wird von Spencer ermutigtso ein "Arsch" zu sein. Auf seiner Bar Mizwa wird Myron in seinem Bühnenpodium in der Luft eingesperrt, weshalb Sue von Spencer möchte, dass er hochklettert und ihn befreit. Er antwortet, dass es nur einen für den Job gibt und wendet sich an Roderick. Er ist geschockt und will von Spencer wissen, was er tut, der erwidert, dass er zuvor ein "Arsch" war, aber nun die richtige Art von "Arsch" ist und Roderick es schaffen kann. Roderick ist nicht überzeugt, klettert aber dennoch hoch und befreit Myron. Völlig überrascht, es geschafft zu haben, wird er von Spenccer gelobt, der meint, dass in Notfällen sogar Babies Autos stemmen können und wird von ihm eingeladen, mit ihm und Jane zu singen, worauf die drei Uptown Funk performen und er und Spencer sich danach high fiven. Roderick überzeugt Alistair Spencer auf der Bar Mizwa performen zu sehen und macht ihm klar, dass dieser nicht so ein schlechter Kerl ist undthumb|left|Uptown Funk er ihm eine Chance geben sollte. Roderick tanzt zu Break Free und zeigt auf Spencer, der das gleiche bei ihm tut. Er such ihn danach im Schulflur auf und fragt, welche Proteinergänzungen er mag. Spencer antwortet ihm, dass er stattdessen lieber Bio-Huhn essen soll und Roderick bedankt sich bei ihm dafür, ihn ermutigt zu haben einige Veränderungen in seiner Diät und Übungen zu machen. Danach unterhalten sich die beiden über Spencers Date mit Alistair und Roderick stimm zu, dass er hofft, dass es Spencer nicht vermasselt. Zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions performt Roderick dann Cool Kids in der Aula. thumb|RiseIn Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester performt Roderick mit den New Directions unter Wills Aufsicht Rather Be in der Aula und ist dann mit den anderen im Chorraum, wo ihnen Blaine, Kurt und Will verkünden, dass die Warblers den New Directions beitreten werden, nachdem ihre Schule abgebrannt ist. Bei den ersten Proben kommt es jedoch zu Streitereien zwischen den Gruppen, zum einen wegen der Schrittfolge, da die New Directions ihre Probleme damit haben, während die Warblers sie auf Anhieb können und der Tatache, dass sich der Jungenchor weigert, sich von seinen Blazern zu trennen. Sie werden von Beiste unterbrochen, der ihnen mitteilt, dass sie größere Probleme haben, da Sue der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ist. Mit dieser performt Will in der Aula The Final Countdown, was sich Roderick mit dem Rest der New Directions und den Warblern sowie ihren Coaches geschockt ansieht. Danach performt er mit der Supergruppe in Warbleroutifts, allerdings ohne Blazer, Rise, als Blaine mit roten Blazern hereinkommt, die die Schulen beider Chöre repräsentieren. Die Gruppe singt und tanzt zusammen und ist endlich als Team vereint. Blaine gesellt sich zu Kurt und Rachel und die drei sind sichtlich stolz auf ihre Gruppe, die am Ende des Songs die Hände heben, als Zeichen, dass sie auferstanden sind. thumb|left|Roderick sieht zu SpencerRoderick ist in We Built This Glee Club mit dem Rest der New Directions und Warblers im Chorraum, wo Will mit ihnen Tanzschritte für die Sectionals probt. Jedoch kommt es zwischen den Gruppen wieder zum Streit, weil die Warblers finden, dass Roderick und Spencer schlechte Tänzer sind und nach hinten gehören. Nachdem auch Kitty zugestimmt hat, gehen die beiden geknickt auf ihre Positionen in die hintere Reihe. Danach ist er an seinem Spind, wo ihm seine Bücher entgegen geflogen kommen, als er ihn öffnet. Spencer eilt ihm zur Hilfe und die beiden unterhalten sich darüber, wie sie in kurzer Zeit die Tanzschritte lernen sollen. Sie diskutieren darüber, wer ihnen helfen könnten, wobei Roderick Alistair ablehnt, da er nicht zusehen will, wie Spencer und er miteinander rummmachen. Nachdem auch Will keine Option ist, da er ihnen nur sagen wird, dass er einfach stolz auf sie ist, egal wie sie sich schlagen, einigen sie sich auf Kitty und besiegeln das mit einem High-Five. Er ist mit Spencer dann bei Kittys und Wills Tanzunterricht, wobei sich Spencer den Könchel verstaucht. Er ist dabei, als Sheldon die Verletzung begutachtet und versucht zusammen mit diesem, Kitty, Sam und Will Spencer auszureden, damit bei den Sectionals aufzutreten, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Danach ist er im Chorraum, wo der Glee Club eine Speziallieferung von einer unbekannten Person erhält, die sich als Glitzerbomben heraussetllt. Anschließend sitzt er bei den Sectionals im Publikum und ist nervös bzw. überrasch vom Auftritt von Vocal Adrenaline.thumb|Take Me to Church Während deren Performance zu Mickey blickt er zu Spencer, der sich selbst zunickt. Kurz vor ihrem Auftritt fragt Roderick ihn im Chorraum, wie er sich fühlt, worauf dieser antwortet, dass er sich besser fühlen wird, wenn er seine Kortisonspritze bekommen hat. Er nimmt am Showkreis teil und stürmt danach in den Umkleideraum, wo Spencer kurz davor ist sich spritzen zu lassen und hält ihn auf, meinend, dass es eine Alternative gibt. Er eröffnet den Auftritt der New Directiosn mit Take Me to Church und performt dann im Hintergrund zu Chandelier mit. Mittendrin schwingt Spencer auf einem Kronleuchter herein, was Roderick stolz beobachtet. Des Weiteren performt er bei Come Sail Away mit und umarmt Spencer danach. Er freut sich mit den anderen über ihren Sieg und feiert mit ihnen im Chorraum, wo er dabei hilft, die Trophäen von vergangenen Siegen zu ihrer aktuellen in die Vitrine zu stellen. thumb|left|I LivedIn Träume werden wahr ist Roderick mit dem Rest der New Directions/Warblers bei den Nationals und wartet auf die Bekanntgabe der Gewinner. Als sie als Sieger verkündet werden, freut er sich und feiert mit den anderen. Danach scheint er seinen Abschluss gemacht zu haben, da er nach drei Monaten nicht beim Glee Club-Treffen dabei ist. Fünf Jahre später ist er mit Kitty, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine und einigen anderen in New York, um dabei zu zu sehen, wie Rachel ihren Tony Award gewinnt. Danach ist er an der McKinley und singt bei I Lived mit. Songs 'Solos' *'Mustang Sally' (Homecoming) *'Father Figure' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 2) 'Duette' *'All About That Bass' (Mercedes) (Verwandlung) 'Gruppennummern' *'Home' (Homecoming) *'Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do)' (Was die Welt jetzt braucht) *'Uptown Funk' (Kinderstar) *'Cool Kids' (Kinderstar) *'Rather Be' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Rise' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'Take Me to Church' (We Built This Glee Club) *'I Lived' (Träume werden wahr) Trivia *Er ist der Einzige, der in der gleich Staffel seinen Abschluss macht, in dem er auch dem Glee Club beigetreten ist. *Er ist das einzige männliche Mitglied, dass ein Solo bei einem Wettbewerb hat. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Artikel des Monats